


Affirmed

by aDarkerKnight



Series: Hypothetically Speaking [3]
Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-01
Updated: 2009-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aDarkerKnight/pseuds/aDarkerKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a 'yes', then an 'I do'...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affirmed

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea for what I wanted to do with this, but these characters sometimes have a mind of their own, so it didn't exactly turn out exactly as planned...
> 
> With loads of thanks to [](http://capefetish.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://capefetish.livejournal.com/)**capefetish** for her constant encouragement and reassurance, and for making sure I hadn't left any ugly typos anywhere. :)

"So, which one of you is supposed to be the bride?" Dick teased, as he walked into the small closed off space where he found Bruce and Clark.

The younger man's hands flew up in surrender at the very first sight of the glare Bruce graced him with. Looking over to Clark, Dick shook his head and said, "You realize what it is you're getting yourself into, right? A lifetime of bat-glares..." He shrugged. "You're either a saint, or you're completely out of your mind."

"Dick..." Bruce said warningly. "Don't you have something you're supposed to be doing?"

"Yep." Dick nodded curtly. "That's why I'm here. Need to make sure you guys have everything."

Clark looked over to Bruce but he didn't seem to know anything more than Clark did. They both turned to Dick, who was now smiling impishly.

"You know...? Something old, something new..." Dick explained, gesturing alternately to each of the two men. When neither of them said anything, he rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on... It's a tradition!"

"This isn't exactly a traditional wedding, in case you hadn't noticed," Bruce told him wryly.

"And heaven forbid you'd do anything ordinary," Dick remarked. "Who's got the _something old_?" he asked.

"Uh, I guess I do?" Clark answered, revealing one of the small silver cufflinks he wore.

"Good," Dick said encouragingly. "Your _something new_ is right here -" he tapped one of his pockets "- but you don't get to wear those just yet. Which leads us to the something borrowed..."

Dick stuck his hand down his pant pocket and pulled out an antique pocket watch.

"It was once a gift from a father to his newly adopted son -" he handed it a bit nervously to Bruce who just stared at him, puzzled "- I think it's only fitting that the son should lend it to his father on his wedding day."

"I-- don't know what to say," Bruce replied, genuinely moved.

"You're not supposed to say anything, just...you know... _wear it_..." Dick told him with a lopsided smile. "And of course, the operative word here is _borrowed_. I kind of want that back. It's... special."

Bruce took the proffered watch and secured its chain to his waistcoat. "Thank you."

"That just leaves the _something blue_ ," Dick immediately said. "And I bet you've got that one covered -" he slipped a finger under his shirt's collar and tugged at it lightly as he looked over to Clark "- don't you... _Superman_?"

"Of course," Clark said, nodding. "Always ready," he added as an afterthought, which earned him chuckles from the other two men.

"Great!" Dick rubbed his hands together, with a self-satisfied air. "Then I'll go tell them that we're ready to roll."

=+=+=+=

Having decided that neither one of them should walk up the aisle, while the other waited, Bruce and Clark walked into the improvised reception hall together – one coming in from the left side of the crystalline altar, the other from the right. When they stopped and stood, face to face, a ghost-like image of a man slowly came into focus behind the altar.

Clark's heart jumped in his chest at the first words from the booming voice that came from nowhere and everywhere at the same time. This was really happening, he thought. It all seemed so surreal...

He'd always pushed back the mere idea of such a thing, thinking there was no way they'd ever find themselves here, about to be _married_. Even on a good day, it was hard to imagine Bruce doing anything soppy or sentimental – no matter how small.

Yet this... this was big. This was _huge_. And it was actually happening.

A slight blush crept up Clark's cheeks, and an embarrassed smile spread across his lips when he realized he hadn't heard a single word of the ceremony so far. His own wedding ceremony and he was missing it, completely lost in thought. How foolish... Of course, it was simply that he was so completely happy – so completely in love and happy – surely he could forgive himself for having his head in the clouds just a little bit more than usual. Especially today.

As Clark began paying attention to the words echoing in the Fortress, he noticed the smile on Bruce's lips - a small, but genuine smile - and the glint in his steel blue eyes. All of a sudden, it felt like the room had started dissolving around them. As if there was nothing left in existence besides himself, Bruce, and that voice that came from everywhere and nowhere at all.

Everything after that went by almost like a blur, practically at the speed of light. There was a _yes_ , then an _I do_ , and Clark heard himself saying the same when prompted, his voice seemingly coming from somewhere else altogether.

Bruce lightly squeezed his hand before starting to speak, and Clark found himself suddenly blushing desperately.

"I used to think that happiness was just a foreign concept," Bruce was saying, "Something I'd never have - or need. And then I met you.

Clark, just being around you makes me happy, makes me _better_. Being _with_ you, being in love with you - and knowing that however screwed up I am, you still love me back - has made me happier than I ever thought I deserved to be."

There was a short pause, and a _something new_ in the form of a shiny gold band slowly made its way onto Clark's ring finger. He glanced at it, his heart swelling with happiness and love.

"I love you," said Bruce, his voice suddenly a little hoarse, "My heart will forever belong to you."

Clark took a deep breath, then, in a slightly shaky voice, he said, "For most of my life I've felt different, isolated - alone. There was so much I couldn't say, or share with anyone. Until you showed up in my life, and turned it upside-down.

As dark as you'd like people to think you are, Bruce, you are my light; as bright as the sun. You give me strength, and wings to fly. With you I have found the one thing I'd always sought yet never found: the place where I belong."

He slid a gold band identical to his onto Bruce's finger and went on, "With all my heart, I love you. Now and always."

A moment later they kissed, and Clark felt his heart swell again, so much that it seemed to fill his entire chest.

Friends and family cheered and applauded then, and the newlyweds made their way down the aisle, with a smile on their face and glints of happiness in their eyes.

=+=+=+=

After the cake, the champagne, and a few inconspicuous trips to the main computer console to make sure the world wasn't falling apart while most of the Justice League was up in the Arctic, Bruce decided he'd seen enough of the Fortress for the time being.

"We should get out of here," he told Clark, pulling him aside for a short moment.

Worried, Clark frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"Not that I know of." Bruce smiled - a mischievous smile - and went on, "But I think I've waited long enough to spend some _alone time_ with my new husband..."

With that he grabbed Clark by his lapel and slowly, gently, pulled him in closer for a kiss.

"If we ride _Superman Express_ , we could be home in half an hour," Clark suggested breathlessly.

"Oh, I plan to ride the Superman Express all right," Bruce whispered, slowly trailing his hand down Clark's chest, and letting it rest on his hip, "but not to get home. Now, if we used the teleport system instead, going through the Watchtower, I believe we could be there in...four minutes flat."

Clark couldn't help a chuckle. "That wouldn't be a way for you to avoid being carried over the threshold, would it? I bet your sons would never let you live that down."

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Quite frankly, as long as they don't hear about it, I don't care if you carry me from the cave all the way up to the bedroom. I just want to get you in bed, and the sooner, the better."

"My, aren't we eager," Clark teased. "Should I worry about you ripping my clothes off before we get off the Watchtower?"

"If you don't hurry, I might..."

"You know," Clark began, leaning in for a small kiss before going on, "you're not exactly inspiring me to leave very fast, with promises like _that_."

Bruce gave him a wicked little smile. "Well, I suppose, since everyone one is down here, and it's pretty much deserted up there, we could always..."

"If I'd known we might start our honeymoon with you tearing the clothes off my back in a teleport tube on the Watchtower...I would have insisted we get married years ago," Clark told him in a chuckle.

"Well, unless you start moving and we make it off this block of ice--"

"--yes, dear," Clark cut in immediately.

A moment later they stood lip-locked in the teleport tube, on their way to a mostly deserted Watchtower...

> End.

_(I don't really have much of an idea how the teleport tubes work, btw - it's just an assumption on my part that the tubes can only go from some specific point on earth, to the Watchtower, and back down again. If I got it wrong, then my apologies.)_


End file.
